1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to structures constructed from plastic and, in particular, to structures constructed from blow-molded plastic.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of tables are well known and used for a variety of different purposes. For example, conventional tables may include legs that are pivotally attached to the table top and the legs may be movable between a use position in which the legs extend outwardly from the table top and a storage position in which the legs are folded against the table top. Large, portable tables with folding legs are often referred to as “banquet tables” and these tables are often used in assembly halls, banquet halls, convention centers, hotels, schools, churches and other locations where large groups of people meet. Because these tables are portable, the tables can be positioned in an assortment of different configurations and used in a variety of settings. When the tables are no longer needed, the tables can be moved or stored.
Banquet tables are often used by various organizations and groups because they allow effective and efficient use of space. For example, banquet tables may be used in large multi-purpose areas such as school gymnasiums, meeting halls and hotel conference rooms to allow groups of people to meet. After the meetings are completed, the tables can be folded into the storage position and stowed in a relatively small space. This allows the gymnasiums, meeting halls and conference rooms to be used for other purposes. Thus, banquet tables allow groups and organizations to efficiently use a particular space.
Conventional banquet tables with legs that are foldable between a use position and a storage position may also be used in a variety of other locations. For example, these known tables may provide immediate table space and/or workspace in a house, apartment, garage, shed and the like. The foldable legs allow the tables to be conveniently set up, taken down, stored and transported whenever and wherever the user chooses.
It is known to construct conventional banquet tables from relatively heavy materials such as wood or metal, which makes the tables heavy and difficult to move. In particular, the table tops of conventional banquet tables are often made from fiber board, particle board, or plywood; and these known table tops may include a plastic or Formica-type surface laminated onto the upper surface of the table top to create a working surface. Disadvantageously, many of these conventional banquet tables are not very strong and are unable to support a desired amount of weight. In order to increase the strength of these tables, thicker and heavier table tops are often used. Unfortunately, the thicker and heavier table tops further increase the weight of the tables. As a result, many conventional banquet tables with wooden table tops are undesirably heavy, and two or more people are often required to move these types of tables.
In order to prevent the middle portion of conventional banquet tables from sagging, it is known to attach a metal frame to the bottom surface of the wooden table top. These known metal frames often included two side rails that extended along the longitudinal length of the table top and the metal frames are frequently attached to the table top by a plurality of screws. Disadvantageously, the structural integrity of the table top may be decreased by the holes created by the plurality of screws, and this may allow the table to collapse and fail. In addition, because the screws are typically individually attached to the table top, that may significantly increase the amount of the time required to construct the table.
Conventional banquet tables are often six or eight feet in length and two or three feet in width. Thus, banquet tables are often difficult to move because of their large size and inherent bulkiness. In addition, as discussed above, these conventional banquet tables are often very heavy. Accordingly, if these unwieldy and heavy conventional tables are inadvertently dropped, tipped over, or mishandled while moving or using the tables, then injury could result.
It is known to construct banquet tables from plastic or other lightweight materials in an attempt to decrease the weight of the tables. Many of these lighter-weight tables, however, lack the strength and sturdiness of the heavier-weight tables. Thus, many lighter-weight tables require complex support mechanisms and one or more support braces to increase the strength and sturdiness of the table, which undesirably increases the weight and complexity of the tables.
Conventional banquet tables generally include legs that are attached to the table tops by a number of mechanical fasteners such as screws or bolts, whether the table tops are constructed from wood, plastic or metal. Disadvantageously, attaching the legs to the table tops by screws or bolts creates a number of holes in the table tops. As discussed above, these holes may decrease the structural integrity of the table top and may create undesirable stress concentrations in the table top. The holes may also create weakness or failure points that allow the table to give way and collapse. It is also known to bond a portion of the support structure that attaches the table legs to the table top by adhesives such as glue, epoxy resins or other suitable types of bonding agents. The bonding of the table leg support structure to the table top, however, may decrease the structural integrity of the table top. Significantly, if the mechanical fasteners or adhesive connection of the legs to the table top fails, then the table may collapse. These conventional tables may be difficult to fix or repair, especially if the leg support structure of the table top is damaged or pulled away from the remaining portion of the table top.
The use of mechanical fasteners to attach the legs to the table top undesirably increases the number of parts required to construct the table, which may increase the time required to assemble the table. In addition, many conventional tables required the legs to be positioned against the underside of the table top and then attached to the table top by the mechanical fasteners or glue. This increases the difficulty of the manufacturing process because the legs and table top must first be held in the desired positions and then the legs must be fastened to the table top. In particular, if mechanical fasteners are used to attach the legs to the table top, mating surfaces such as holes in the legs and corresponding threaded openings in the table top must be carefully aligned before the legs can be attached to the table top. Accordingly, many conventional tables require one or more persons to hold the legs and table top in the desired locations, and another person to fasten the legs to the table top. This process is undesirably time consuming and labor intensive. Alternatively, a single person may be used to attach the legs to the table top, but this process is difficult to perform rapidly and without any errors.
It is also known to use complex attachment mechanisms to facilitate attachment of the legs to the table tops. Disadvantageously, these complex attachment mechanisms are generally heavier, more difficult to install, and more expensive. In addition, these complex attachment mechanisms are often more difficult to use than conventional mechanical fasteners or adhesives.
These disadvantages are often compounded because conventional tables with folding legs typically require separate and distinct attachment mechanisms for attaching each leg or a pair of legs to the table top. That is, because most conventional banquet tables include a leg or a pair of legs attached to each end of the table, a number of holes or attachment points are required to attach the legs to the table top. Accordingly, many conventional tables have two or four separate points of attachment in order to attach the table legs to the table top. Thus, conventional banquet tables often include a plurality of holes in each end of the table top, and these holes may undesirably allow the table to fail.
As discussed above, in order to decrease the weight of conventional tables, table tops can be constructed from light-weight materials. Disadvantageously, these light-weight table tops frequently require reinforcing members or other structural parts to strengthen the table top. These additional parts may increase the strength of the table top, but these additional parts also increase the weight of the table. These additional parts may also increase manufacturing costs and require additional time to assemble the table. Furthermore, these additional parts may have sharp edges that can injure the user's legs, arms or other body parts.
Disadvantageously, conventional tables constructed from light-weight materials may be easily damaged. For example, the corners of many conventional light-weight tables are not very strong and are susceptible to being dented or smashed. In particular, the corners of these table may be easily damaged if the table is dropped or if the corner of the table is inadvertently struck with another object. The dented or damaged corners of these conventional table tops are often very difficult or impossible to repair or replace.